Picture Me With Love
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: Famous supermodel Draco Malfoy gets a gig with the rising shut-in photographer Harry Potter. What will happen? SLASH


_**A/N: Ok guys, this is definitely a first for me. I've never written a Harry Potter fanfiction before. I know that I should be writing for Tsukimono-suji, but you guys know me by now. If I'm not feeling it at the time I can't write for it because if I do it will end up ending too quickly so I'm waiting until I get inspiration for it :p. Warnings: Again, you guys should know me by now. I write yaoi, that's what this is so our forewarned if you don't like male on male action then don't read this. Rated M for a reason (*cough* hint!). Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Thank god! Because if I did own it then it would have been a really different story.**_

_**Read and Enjoy guys!**_

XOXO

The sun dawned on a typical day for Draco Malfoy, supermodel extraordinaire. He woke up and went about his normal routine. Shower, breakfast, workout, and then head to the studio for whatever photo shoot he was booked for that day. Today he was booked for a shoot with an up and coming new photographer who was turning the heads of the whole modeling community with his amazing photography.

Nobody knew what this new photographer looked like except for the models that had been photographed by him. He seemed to be reclusive, never went to any events or showed his face in any pictures himself. Draco was secretly excited about having a booking with this amazing newbie to the fashion world. He was already at the top of the charts with his modeling but to be captured by this photographer had been a goal of his since he saw his first pieces.

Draco glanced at his watch and headed out to his limo, it was time for him to head to the studio to meet with this new photographer. As he sat looking out the window of the limo, his thoughts wandered to what the theme of this shoot would be. All the shoots this new photographer seemed to be random and without pattern. Draco was always intrigued by the shoots that were a mystery, he felt like they were testing his skills and he always succeeded. That's why he was the best of the best.

As his limo turned into the driveway of a large estate, his eyebrows rose in surprise. He had not been told the location of the shoot either and his interest was piqued by the ancient looking mansion. His mind whirred with ideas of what the theme could be given a location like this.

He stepped out of the limo as it came to a stop at the front door to the mansion. He was met by two tall redheads who had large grins on their identical faces. They stepped forward and offered each of their hands in turn for a firm shake.

"Hello, you must be Draco Malfoy…" the first redhead said.

"I'm George Weasley," the second redhead said.

"And I'm Fred Weasley," the first redhead said.

"If you'll follow us we'll lead you to our boss, Harry Potter," George said, turning his back and opening the door to the mansion. Draco followed behind the twins and let his eyes wander around the halls and rooms of the mansion as they walked. Even the insides of this mansion seemed ancient. Draco himself had a house about this size, but it was decorated in a very modern manner. Walking into this mansion was like stepping into a piece of the past.

They passed through the foyer of the mansion, the walls were painted a dark crimson color similar to the color of blood, and a large crystal chandelier hung above their heads. Large, gold-framed paintings hung on the walls and those walls were also lined with doors that led to a large ballroom on the right and what looked to be a library on the left.

In front of them on either side there was a staircase that led up to the next floor, where there was sure to be hundreds of rooms lining the hallways. In between those large staircases there was a thin hallway that led back towards the kitchen and the back door that Draco was sure lead out to the grounds of the estate.

The twins lead him through the door on the left. The walls were lined with bookcases and towards the back of the room there was a desk where a short man was sitting with his back turned towards them. He seemed to be caught in his own little world, gazing out the large window behind the desk.

One of the twins cleared his throat loudly to snap the dark-haired man out of his musing. "Harry, Draco Malfoy is here for his shoot," the twin who had introduced himself as Fred said. The only way Draco was able to tell the difference between the two was the color of their shirts. Each wore a pair of tight black slacks, but Fred wore a purple button up and George wore a blue button up.

The dark-haired male in the chair turned and Draco barely held back his gasp in surprise. The man in the chair was beautiful to say the least. His black hair fell in a shaggy, messy way that could only be described as a 'just been shagged' look. His bright emerald eyes were hidden behind a black pair of square-rimmed glasses. His pale skin was unmarred, and his deceptively thin frame hid slight muscles that were emphasized be the tight clothes he was wearing.

Harry pushed back his chair and stood, offering his hand to Draco to shake. Draco accepted his hand and was surprised by the softness of the photographer's hands. "Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy," Harry said with a soft, lilting voice. Draco was mystified with that voice and this man before him. It was at this moment that Draco decided that he would have this man as his own no matter the consequences.

"Call me Draco," Draco said with a confident smirk spreading over his face.

Harry raked his eyes over the blond supermodel in front of him and quirked an eyebrow before turning towards the twins. "Fred, can you get the scene set up? And George, can you get Draco into costume and make up? I'll meet you there," Harry said.

The two redheads nodded and then escorted Draco out of the library. They made their way out the back door and Draco's eyes widened slightly at the large fountain and maze that were situated in front of a dark forest that took up half of the grounds of the estate.

George turned towards the blond and said, "I thought I'd give you an idea of the scene before I got you into your outfit."

Draco didn't know what to say so he just nodded and then followed the redhead back inside. He was pushed into a large bedroom and then a black clothing bag was shoved in his face. He grabbed it and scowled at the retreating redhead. He put the bag down on the bed and dragged the zipper down the bags length. Draco's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the amount of things he had to put on. How did George expect him to do this by himself? Draco clucked his tongue in annoyance and began the arduous job of dressing himself in this outfit.

He stripped out of himself of his own clothes and picked up the first piece of the costume he was to wear for this shoot. He picked up a white button up shirt with gold cuff-links. This shirt was tucked inside a pair of black trousers that had thin, crimson stripes and no belt loops. Over the white button up shirt he put on a crimson vest that buttoned up the center, until it reached five-inches below the collar of the shirt. Draco buttoned the vest all the way up, and then his brows scrunched up as he searched for the socks and shoes. He was confused when he found none. He figured that George had forgotten them and then headed out of the room to tell him so.

He opened the door and jumped back when he came face to face with the grinning redhead. "Looks like your all dressed blondy, let's get you made up," the redhead said, chuckling maniacally at the look Draco gave him at the nickname.

"DON'T call me that, and I'm not all dressed because you forgot to give me socks and shoes," Draco said, glaring heatedly at the redheaded idiot in front of him.

"Actually," George began with a smirk, "I didn't forget them because you're just not getting any." George grinned widely at the blond, turning away from him and heading into the foyer where he had set up a makeup table and a chair for Draco. George pretty much shoved the sulking blond down on the chair before rustling through all the stuff he had on the table. He looked back at the blond, quirked a brow and then just shrugged. "You don't need any of this. You already have the perfect look for this shoot," George explained before walking away.

Draco scrambled out of the chair glaring at the back of George's head the whole way out to the scene. His eyes took in the fact that there was no tripod set up and that not much was done to change the scene. Just a little lighting change, and a cane was sitting against the fountain. Harry was standing to the right of the fountain, readying his camera. He looked up as George and Draco approached and frowned at Draco's outfit.

He stepped up close to Draco and started unbuttoning the buttons on the vest. He unbuttoned about half of the buttons on the vest and then the buttons on the shirt under that. Draco's breath caught in his chest as those soft fingers skimmed innocently against the skin of his chest. Harry pulled a thin black cravat out of his pocket and tied it around Draco's neck loosely. He stood back a bit and looked at the new effect and then started ruffling Draco's perfectly done hair to make it look wilder.

Draco scowled at the ruffling of his hair but didn't say anything against it as Harry's eyes skimmed over him appreciatively. He could live with disheveled hair if Harry kept looking at him like that. "How do you want me," Draco drawled with a leer.

Harry was either oblivious to the allusion in those words and his tone, or he just chose to ignore it. "You're a sexy Victorian gentleman, do with yourself what you will," Harry said, adjusting his glasses and waiting for Draco to get ready.

Draco smirked at the vague directive as his mind whirred with ideas. He decided to just test the waters with Harry as his photographer by just a simple pose to start with. He leaned against the fountain with his legs crossed; hand resting slightly on the cane and his head turned the left looking off into the distance. He heard a soft click and smirked, moving only slightly as he looked straight at Harry, his eyes filled with lust.

Harry's face stayed impassive as Draco heard another soft click from the black camera in the shorter male's hands. Draco decided to up the ante. Still holding the cane, Draco swung his legs up onto the fountain-edge and rested his other hand on the stone, arching his back a bit with his neck relaxed and eyes closed. Another soft click and he was moving into a slightly more provocative pose. Each new click brought about a more provocative pose on the part of the blond supermodel. Draco's eyes gleamed with pride as he saw he was starting to have an effect on the photographer.

Harry's hands shook as he continued taking pictures of the blond. It seemed to him like the blond was purposely trying to provoke a response out of him. He was trying to stay oblivious, but he couldn't resist the blond's charm. He could feel the heat creeping up his face in a blush and hated the model for it. That stupid smirk on the blond's face only made it worse. When the blond stood under the spray of the fountain it was the straw that broke the camel's back of his resistance.

Draco definitely took notice when the clicks from the camera stopped. He looked down at the shorter photographer and his eyebrow shot up as he saw the heated gaze the black-haired man was giving him. At that moment he also noticed that the redheads were no longer present. Draco was starting to get a bit nervous as the photographer just continued to gaze at his clinging clothes that left nothing to the imagination now that they were wet.

Draco stepped down from the fountain and as soon as he did he was pushed back against the fountain's edge by the photographer. Harry carefully set his camera down on the stone edge before looking up at the taller blond. He opened his mouth to say something about the blond's teasing, but was surprised by a rough kiss from said blond. Harry moaned as those large hands grabbed either side of his slim hips and drew him closer to the blond supermodel.

Draco kissed Harry roughly until he had to draw back for breath. He nipped at the photographer's lips and his eyes glazed over as that pink tongue darted out to lick at the blood drop he drew. Harry pushed him back slightly and said, "We're not doing this here. You've already gotten those clothes wet; we're not ruining them with anything else." He gave the blond a suggestive wink before grabbing his camera and heading back into the mansion with a quick stride.

Draco gaped at the retreating photographer he had stupidly considered innocent. He shook himself and quickly followed after that minx of a man he had managed to seduce. Or was it him that had been seduced? Draco guessed he'd never truly know who had done the actual seducing, but he did know that he wasn't going to let go of his little photographer without a fight.

XOXO

_**A/N: Alright guys, that's it, let me know what you think in a review. 'Til next time y'all. **_


End file.
